Midnight Solicitations
by KnightOfHeartProtectorOfSoul
Summary: His name is JOHN EGBERT. And he is living a painfully difficult DOUBLE LIFE. Married to woman he CANNOT LOVE and breaking the law so he can finally FEEL ALIVE. The world is painfully UNFAIR. DaveJohn Victorianstuck
1. Midnight Solicitations

It had been raining again, John realised as he walked down the cobbled road, towards a small pub, tucked away and hidden within the streets of London.

A newspaper was blowing from where it had been dropped, and was drifting along the currents of wind.

_12__th__ May 1886 _

He walked swiftly and with purpose, his body trembling from more than the cold. He gripped his umbrella tighter, not daring to put it up in the current winds. His feet splashed through puddles and he was sure he would need new shoes soon. Maybe a warmer suit, too. The wind blew right through him in his current attire.

He had arrived.

_Derse _was a barely lit, small establishment, overlooked by almost all who pass it. The door was solid, a small slit slid open with his approach.

"Password?"

"_Prospits moon" _

And he was allowed inside.

The bar stocked all sorts of alcohol, both bar classics and illegal brews, and the smell of sex and smoke clouded his senses. The bar was exclusively men only, and the back rooms of the bar were hidden by a curtain.

He scanned the place. A few turned to look at him, sending mischievous smiles his way. He ordered a drink without returning them. He wasn't too fond of these places. They attracted too many unsavoury, working class customers. But there was a thrill in breaking rules.

His eyes widened when he saw a blonde in attire similar to his own, he recognised him from mere days ago.

His name was Dave Strider. A wealthy Texan who recently moved to live in his holiday home in England after the death of his brother, and was now running whatever business his brother had created, a rail company, if memory served, though rumours were going around that his affairs weren't entirely legal, and this seemed to prove it, but considering John himself was also inside the establishment, he had to forgive and be cautious, should Mr. Strider share that with others.

The blonde was staring at his drink, stirring it in deep thought, glancing around now and again.

His eyes rested on John, and a thick blonde eyebrow raised.

He gestured for John to join him, and so the whiskey in his hand was lifted to his mouth and promptly finished, before he joined the Texan.

"Never would'a expected someone like you here, John. May I call you John?" a nod.

"And I you, Mr Strider. What brings you to such a…unsavoury establishment? I haven't seen you here before." Was Mr. Strider even aware what kind of place he was in? He must've been, because he got the password.

"A regular are you? You rouge, John. As for me, since I'm new to the country I'm not surprised you haven't seen me here before. And as for my reason, 'm probably after the same thing as you."

His accent was thick, and seemed to grow thicker with every drink he took. John called over another whiskey.

"I only come here every so often, thank you very much Mr. Strider," John's whiskey had arrived, given to him by the bartender himself, a man of similar build to John himself, with vibrant green eyes.

"Dave."

"Excuse me?" A sip of whiskey, his throat was burning, but he was used to it by now.

"Dave. Call me Dave." John acknowledged this request as he set down his whiskey.

"Alright, Dave."

Both of the two men were businessmen, and the atmosphere reflected as such. Two well known, wealthy men, discovering each other in an illegal establishment, talking business. The pair are locked in a stare-off. Even their drinks are left untouched, as they attempt to find reasons and secrets in the other's eyes.

Dave's eyes were distracting, vibrant and brilliant and _red_. People had spread many rumours about the Strider's eyes. Him and his brother both. That they were demons or sons of witches. That they used their eyes as a scare tactic.

John wasn't sure about the demon thing. He was a man of science, after all.

His wife Vriska had expressed her distaste at the young Striders eyes, but John found them captivating and frustratingly enchanting.

They were disturbed by two men stumbling from behind the curtain, shirtless and utterly delirious. The taller of the two told the man nearest them that "room 2 was free" and they stumbled to a nearby table to put their shirts on, struggling due to their obvious drunkenness.

The two watched them discreetly. In deep thought.

"Has anyone been interested yet, Dave?" John asked suddenly, aware of the others gaze upon him.

"No, though honestly I'm not surprised. I think some of the people here either think I don't belong in this bar, or that I don't belong in this _world. _It's rather disconcerting."

A small hmmm and a nod.

"I obviously just got here, but I saw a few look my way. But personally I wasn't too interested."

Dave makes a sound of approval. "Well done, but a strapping young gentleman like you must be a major catch in a place like this." Was that…flirtation John heard in Dave's voice?

"Are you soliciting me for homosexual acts, Mr Strider? How _Scandalous." _Dave laughed softly and smiled at him.

"I might be, but I appreciate that as a man of class you might like me to at least buy you a drink first, or even get to know you. So do take your time, I have all night." John considered his options carefully. Dave was an attractive man, yes. And if they _did _partner up, then their shared secret would be even less likely to be used as any form of blackmail. They might even partner up again. He had to think quickly however, because unlike Dave, he _didn't have all night. _His wife was sound asleep at home, and if she were to discover he was gone who knows what could happen.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, I'll take a brandy."

Dave's lips, John soon discovers, are pure heaven. Soft and skilful, not to mention _utterly sinful. _

Dave seemed to be the very embodiment of sin.

John loved every second of it. 

After a few drinks and flirtatious conversation, they had taken that recently emptied booth 2. And suddenly Dave Strider was an unstoppable force, an oncoming storm that was going to absolutely _wreck _John. And John revelled in his own destruction. Praised it and begged for more, which Dave gladly gave.

Those soft lips were everywhere John could possibly want them to be, and they felt better than he could _possibly _imagine, and for a man of science, John called out to god far too often. But that night god had been replaced.

Replaced with red eyes and blonde hair, with soft lips and skills that shouldn't even be _possible _in the bedroom, and that night he was worshipped thoroughly as John's saviour.

Dave's back was clawed red by John's blunt nails, and his name had left John's lips so many times, and yet the sound was still addictive.

The moments were eternal, and the bliss was everlasting.

"_Dear lord! Dave, please!" _

He was given exactly what he asked for mere moments later.

As predicted that unstoppable force had wrecked John. Ruined him, taken every ounce of energy he had that night. And said man was smiling in utter bliss. Lost on the aftermath of euphoria.

With both men spent and lying next to each other, the moments afterwards were supposed to be tender. Full of soft embraces and sweet kisses.

But a knock on their door told them to hurry and get changed, as it was one in the morning and another couple wanted inside the booth.

Both scrambled for their clothes and, with barely any time spent cleaning up, they left, leaving none of their belongings inside the room (John had left his umbrella at the table, and Dave didn't seem to have any in the first place). They were walking shakily, and John feared that he wouldn't be walking _at all_ the next day.

"Thank you, for…that. Yes. I will see you next time we may have business, then?" John's muscles protested, far too weak to take him home. But he had to walk. As he did every time he visited Derse.

"No, thank _you. _I'll see you then, yes. But, uh, John?" John was about to leave before turning around.

"Yes?" his heart was still hammering inside his chest, and he wasn't sure if it would ever calm down.

"Well, May I offer you something?" confusion. Offer him what?

"Do go on." Curiosity.

"Well, some men who…_frequent _here are known to pair up with someone, instead of wasting time finding a partner, or spending money to buy one for the night. I've heard, anyway. And, well honestly tonight was fuckin' great, so how about we do that?" John had raised an eyebrow at Dave's language, but he recalled that during recent _activities _Dave swore often, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

He should probably turn him down, he felt bad enough doing _that _with people he barely knew, never mind someone he was drawn too and familiar with as he already was with Dave, he _was _a married man too, and having a partner seemed to make his adultery seem all the more shocking, but he thought on what had happened mere minutes before and couldn't bring himself to refuse.

"Alright. I agree. Glad to know you enjoyed it as much as I did." With his cheeks and ears burning a fiery red (though one not nearly as intense as the blazing fire in Dave's eyes) he bid Dave goodnight, and set on his wobbly way, to 413 Picket Lane, Where his wife would still be sleeping, and his heart would still be racing.

_A/n: Ahoyhoy! a new fic from me even though there are like three I need to update. Hehe, sorry about that. This idea's been buzzing at the back of my head for like three months though. _


	2. Arrangements

John didn't see Dave in any way for five days.

And during these five days, John experienced withdrawal symptoms of the strangest kind. He _craved _Dave, the blonde on his mind all hours of the clock, and his wife suddenly was not enough to satisfy any craving he may had.

He rarely had sex with his wife, he felt bad, as he knew she suffered for it, but he simply couldn't do it. It was awkward and uncomfortable and _not what he liked at all. _

But he missed Dave's touch so much, it was driving him insane.

And on day three, he allowed it.

He thought of Dave the whole time, and had to stop himself from yelling _"Dave!" _when he came.

His wife was pleased, but he was barely satisfied.

On night four, John snuck out to _Derse _after a long day of managing finances and setting budgets, and hoped he would find Dave sitting in a bar stool, or in a booth.

He didn't.

He returned home from Derse without getting his fill for the first time in months.

On day five, however, he was awoken by his handmaid telling him he had a meeting with a potential business partner, and that they were preparing lunch for himself and his guest. His bed was empty, so his betrothed must have already woken up.

He got dressed appropriately, and asked kindly what was for lunch.

Satisfied with the menu, he finished making himself presentable, gathered his required documents, and waited in the study.

He hadn't bothered to ask who this potential business partner was. His maid hadn't bothered to tell him. If he had known, maybe he would've reacted slightly less when he saw a head of blonde and ruby eyes walk through his door. "Good Morning, Mr Egbert." Dave was suddenly so formal. John didn't like it at all. It wasn't the man he spoke to in _Derse, _he was far too formal and cold.

"John is fine, if you would please take a seat. I'll have Nepeta pour us some coffee, or would tea be more to your liking?" Dave told him coffee was fine (because hey, John was heir to a massive coffee company, who was he to decline a cup?), and, As if on cue, the petite woman walked through, wheeling a tea trolley with said coffee on it. She politely asked how Dave liked his coffee, and served it accordingly, and she knew well enough that John liked his coffee with a dash of milk and cream, and a little sugar.

She bowed and left respectfully, leaving the tea trolley behind on John's request.

The door closed behind her.

Dave looked around, an eyebrow raising as he noted that they were in utter privacy. No servants were near, no open doors or windows. He turned back to John.

"Cosy, is it not, John?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips, as he believed he had a reason for this absolute privacy. He was definitely experiencing Strider Withdrawal. (He would never admit he'd been gagging to see John again too)

"All of my business meetings are held in private like this. So that nobody knows what we say, or do. Which is rather fortunate for us, I suppose." He replied, twitching slightly. His finger twitched, wanting to reach up to those blonde locks and feel those sweet lips on his again and-

"I see. Well, let's get down to business then. You scheduled a meeting with me just before we met five days ago, considering me a possible business partner, using my trains to transport your goods, instead of your current company, correct?" a nod, and the pair were stone cold business again. Though John couldn't wait to get it out of the way and talk about _their _arrangements.

"You've got good recommendations, and you haven't been in England a year yet. I thought that was intriguing. Besides, my current rail partner isn't meeting my high standards. " _I think __**you're **__intriguing. You meet every standard I could ever set. _

He would never speak the thought aloud. It alarmed even him.

"Well, I'm glad you thought so. I drafted a contract myself, just a few days ago." He winked and John, who was surprised by the sudden blazen action. His cheeks dusted themselves a bright red.

"I hope you don't ruin your business because you thought our activities were too your liking, Dave." He read over the contract, and saw that Dave was only asking for 10% of his coffee's profits.

"No, no, just because you're _great _at _that, _does not mean I'd ruin my business or take less profit, if you look below, it says that this figure is subject to change during the validation of this contract, so I could put it up at any point, as long as I negotiate it with you first, but you aren't allowed to right out decline me." he pointed to the paragraph he was talking about, and sure enough there it was. Exactly as he had described.

John finished reading said contract, and found it to his liking, making only minor changes here and there, and soon they were ready to call in lawyers and get the whole thing finalised.

"One more thing, Dave." John had said, breaking their previous formalities. A small sound of acknowledgement came from Dave.

"You have to come have coffee with me as often as possible. We're bringing out a premium range soon, so I'd like to have a cup with you." Dave nodded. "And regular coffee dates at the Egbert household, it would be my pleasure." John smiled a quiet smile, and Dave's hand brushed John's as they reached for their coffee.

It was finally time to discuss personal business.

"So, our _agreement. _The one we made five days ago." John began.

"Yes, that one. We'll have to arrange a way to be at the bar at the same time, and to get when our _services_ are required." John nodded at Dave's continuation. There was silence until John offered an idea. (He had been thinking on it a while)

"How about we meet on a set day at a set time, and if we feel we…_need _to see each other, we can have a code word for a matter of urgency."

"Yeah, sounds good. What word shall we use? And where will we meet? How will we get this message across? Will our servants not get suspicious if we frequently send one-word messages?"

Dave set down his coffee.

"Do you not have a personal telephone? I have one in my office, I can call you with it."

A nod.

"Yes, I have a phone, not a private phone, though. My servants may hear." Dave sipped his coffee softly once more before setting it down, John set his down with it.

There was a certain thrill with breaking the rules in this way, of organising secret meetings and hiding kisses in the cover of night.

"As long as this code word is inconspicuous we shouldn't have a problem." John answers, their inner businessmen coming out in their words, quick, sharp and decisive.

"Then all that is left is a word, used slyly in conversation, of course." Dave's eyes were playful and staring at John, taking in the very sight.

There is silence, and when they break from their trance, they suggest words.

"_Apples." _

"_Coffee!"_

"_How about, um, Steel?"_

"Hmmm, how about "Interest" John suggested, he felt the word communicated their apparent interest in each other, and the financial interest which would be relevant to their partnership in business. Dave mulled it over, and agreed shortly after. Should one call the other and say "Interest" they are to meet outside a small "greengrocers" near the quiet corner that _Derse _was tucked into. It was a small business that was barely running anymore, and many of its customers were prostitutes, criminals or drug dealers, as, if you were in-the-know of London's criminal underground, as both John and Dave were, then you would know that nothing was as it seemed to be and that it wasn't _actually a greengrocers. _It was a den of indecency, where the law meant next to nothing, and you paid in secrets instead of coins. The floors above the shop itself were reserved for such wrong doings, and private rooms would fit their purposes just fine, should _Derse _fail to be an option.

They agreed that Mondays and Fridays would be when the pair would meet up inside _Derse _itself, and John already couldn't wait. He was grateful he could find the will to wait, though. He was never one for patience.

Nepeta arrived mere minutes later, saying lunch was prepared. And so he sat with his wife and guest, sharing adequate conversation and good food, stealing glances whenever possible.

He was put his hands over his betrotheds, and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

He didn't miss the restrained _jealousy_ blazing in Dave's eyes. He only prayed his wife did.

Conversation was mild and uninteresting, and his wife excused herself, and John knew that the relentless heat inside the red of Dave's eyes was the reason. She disapproved of him so much.

It made their arrangement even more exciting. (Though the guilt had yet to leave him)

John stood to lead Dave to the exit, and wish him well on his way, as any good host should, but, before they left the room, they were alone once again, Dave reached for John, and kissed him. He kissed him until John could neither breathe nor stand, its sheer intensity making John weak at the knees.

They didn't dare make a sound, though.

Absolutely red in the face, panting and generally dishevelled, John gathered his wits. Dave had a smug look on his face, and it should've infuriated him, but it didn't. "I'll make my own way out, see ya on Monday, John."

And with that, he was gone.

_A/NI like this fic, and despite its apparent unpopularity im continuing. Because Victorian Homos is why. Also, shoot me an ask on tumblr if you feel like it, im hisprettyboyninjastud. _


	3. We Meet Again

John's beloved wife Vriska was concerned as to why her husband was so excited about Monday. He was starting to irritate her, to be honest. He had told her he had an important business contract to sign that was a rather big deal, and although she understood his excitement, she didn't quite believe that he could be that excited to go to work the next day.

He worked diligently regardless, all of his paperwork was in order, and it was glorious. He finished all he needed too half an hour early, the sun just beginning to set. He told his wife he was heading out to deal with that important contract, and she wished him well. She kept her questions on why he was leaving so late to herself. It was not her place to ask, after all.

He had gotten all the way down the street before he felt bad about lying to his wife.

He had stopped dead in the street.

And yet shook it off and kept walking, people would stare.

He arrived at _Derse _just before it opened, and ducked in a nearby alley, so as not to draw suspicion.

He pulled out his pocket watch after he felt he had been waiting long enough. _Derse _had been open five minutes, he deemed that good enough.

He knocked on the door.

"Password?" It was the bartender this time, instead of the usual burly gentleman with the gruff voice.

"_Prospits moon." _

The door opened.

"You're here a bit early chap! You don't normally arrive until eleven!" John smiled at him and sat at a bar stool as Jake closed the door and returned to the bar.

"I'm waiting for someone tonight!" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon my rudeness, but would it be Dave by any chance?" John was floored. Had Jake noticed them go into the private room together? John nods regardless.

"I thought so, he is a rather dashing young man. Reminds me of his brother." Jake sighed sadly and started polishing a cup that was already clean, it was sitting nearby.

"Did you know him well? Dave's brother, I mean." After asking, John realised it may have been a personal question and none of his business, the way Jake smiled sadly and looked down at the already clean glass like a man remembering better times.

"We were lovers, back in the day." John looked shocked. Was this why Dave moved to England?

"I'm sorry, it was none of my business…" he twiddled his thumbs, feeling at fault for Jake's sudden sadness.

He and Jake weren't friends per say, but Jake talked him through his first night visiting _Derse. _He was an honest, hardworking fellow, who just wanted to be himself, to love who he wished.

"It's alright. It was some months ago now. I still wear black and sometimes orange for him, though. I miss him dearly. Do take care of Dave. I know he may seem fine and dandy, but he misses his brother." John nodded, understanding. But his and Dave's arrangement wasn't romantic at all, it was pointless, primal, sex every other day. So why say this to him? Maybe Jake had the wrong idea.

John couldn't bring himself to correct him.

His thoughts were heavy, as he paid for his brandy. Maybe he'd have a pint later, or some whiskey. In all of the two years he had been visiting _Derse_, he had never tried the illegal alcohol, and part of him said that he had already broken the law many times just sitting in the bar, why not enjoy himself even more? But part of him argued that he was still a good man, and wasn't about to break the law for fun. This was a necessity.

Yes. It was a necessary action.

_It was still illegal. _

But John had gotten over this guilt long ago, so the thought drifted away and he drank the remainder of his brandy, ordering another.

Dave arrived at half past eleven exactly.

John had been sitting for about an hour, chatting with Jake and drinking. Patrons of the "Establishment" had attempted to court him several times, but he had politely declined every one. Reminding himself whose touch he was saving himself for.

Dave sat next to him and ordered a straight (John almost scoffed) shot of some alcohol John had never heard of, and Jake raised his eyebrows, asking it he was sure he wanted something so strong, he said yes, he needed to seem drunk of the way home and wasn't staying long.

Jake agreed with those terms, and gave him the shot.

He downed it fast, and suddenly those fluid and sharp movements seems slower, and his words sounded more difficult to get out.

They chatted idly for a few minutes, but their conversation was difficult to uphold with their shared state of drunkenness.

They were kissing in a private room around ten minutes later.

Yes. This was what they had been craving, what their very souls had been missing. The feeling of bliss and completion that came with kissing and touching and everything else they did couldn't be described, and it filled them. There was no one else, nothing else. Just them.

Always just them.

"Fuck, Dave-" he was silenced by Dave's lips. Their clothes had been discarded, and the room always had some form of lubricant inside for its patrons, Dave was making good use of it.

He panted harshly when Dave's lips moved to his neck and _oh. _

His head lolled back.

_Yes. _

"Beautiful…" the whisper was almost silent, and John's head snapped up when he heard it, slightly embarrassed. Dave's eyes were praising him. Worshipping him, drinking in every detail. His head fell again in seconds. His mouth unable to do more than praise Dave for his excellence and _utter perfection. _

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

They wish each other a good night and walk two opposite directions to their home, to sneak inside and act as if they'd never left.

It had been three days.

Sometimes the thought of kissing Dave kept John up at night. Sometimes the thought of just being beside him on cold nights kept him up too. He didn't really know why the thought of cuddling up close to the blonde in a shared bed was so appealing, he could only assume it is because of him tying thoughts of Dave to the bedroom. The wish to relish in the afterglow with him without being shoved out so the next couple could get into that tiny room.

Sometimes the memory of him whispering _"Beautiful"_ when he saw him last, kept him up too.

Sometimes he really hated the world he lived in, the world where his love was deemed wrong and loving who he wished broke the law. He sighs, and gets up, trying his best not to wake Vriska. She is a heavy sleeper, thankfully.

He gets himself a drink, and part of him wanted to go find Dave, or just go out. A small part of him wanted to go out and go absolutely insane, do everything he wants, every illegal thing he's ever contemplated or wondered about, he's slept with a couple opium dealers in his time at Derse, surely one of them would accept _alternate _payment for just a taste, just to say he tried it.

But as he thought of it, he found it hard to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach when faced with the idea of sleeping with anyone _but _Dave. It felt like he was cheating, again. And for the first time in a while, cheating made him feel absolutely awful. Again.

It wasn't as if he had much of a choice however. It was live in misery, denying himself a part of him that should not be ignored, or indulge in something that wasn't wrong morally, no matter what the laws say. And be forced to cheat on his wife to do so, which _is _wrong morally. But again, the option _not _to go behind her back isn't there. It isn't his wife's fault. Why would it be? But he wasn't sure if there is anyone he can blame.

He strongly considered calling Dave, but it was late and he didn't want to be a bother. He decided to go for a walk.

He wandered, and considered Derse as an option, but shuddered at the thought of sleeping with someone who isn't Dave, while possible, it didn't feel right anymore. Dave had already pulled him in too deep, and it was an addiction far more deadly than any opium or alcohol.

He realised he was thinking about him again.

He should stop thinking about him as if he is all there is, he decided. Again, he considered calling Dave. He had memorised the number by now, it had been sitting with him the first few days after he had received it. Part of him wanted to call him just to _be _with John, but he was unsure how he would react to that, and how it would affect the two of them.

After an hour he decided that since Dave was the root of his insomnia, he would entrust him to fix it. John founds his way home, as fast as he could, and punches in the blonde man's phone number, shivering from the cold he just exited. A tired voice answered, and it wasn't Dave, John assumed it to be one of his servants. She answered the phone and John was suddenly unsure what to ask, but decided that he had come too far to be stopped now.

"I apologise for the unearthly hour of my call, but something has come up, may I speak with Mr. Strider? It's Mr. Egbert, by the way." He tried to stop the sound of teeth chattering from reaching the other end of the call. John would admit it was cold, even within his home it was cold (as almost all the fires were long extinguished) but his dizzying thoughts had distracted him from noticing. He wasn't too terribly sure how far he had walked before returning, either.

"Of course. Please wait." There was a shuffling sound. And soon enough the (sexy) sleepy voice of Dave Strider reached John's ears. He then wished he had heard his "I just woke up" voice sooner, it was a gift to this world.

"John?" he asks, and the dark haired man suddenly found himself blushing, as absurd as the notion is, but sure enough, heat was spreading on his cheeks, because Dave's sleepy voice must be the work of god himself, or the devil, at this point John wasn't sure. "Why have you called at such an hour? Is everything alright?" John coughed and tried to form a sentence, but isn't sure what he should say. "I can't sleep?" "I need you." Or maybe just say "interest" and hope sex fixes all his problems. Dave was an intoxicating human being, so the option appealed to him.

"Thoughts of you have stopped me sleeping, Strider. I wish for compensation for my loss." It seemed to be a good mix, so he left the sentence there. "Hmm…would I have to pay _interest _on this?" and suddenly John doesn't know. His walking was borderline suspicious as it was, and as tempting as another round is, the threat of discovery was ever present and ever threatening.

"I worry that we'll be sussed out. I'm walking bad enough, the offer is sinfully tempting, however." He kept his voice down for Dave's sake. Should his voice be heard by Dave's servants, who knows what could happen! And he couldn't disguise such a thought with business terms, not this late at night.

"It doesn't have to go that far-…" you hear him begin to form a tender word, but stop immediately. The fact he was going to add on some term of endearment in his suddenly soft and caring speech was disturbing and exciting at the same time. It was also very obvious to John, but hopefully anyone who was near Dave's phone (if there is anyone at all) merely mistakes it for a stumbling of speech that has nothing to do with affection.

Still, the care in Dave's voice was new, and it left John unable to speak for a minute or so, he hears shuffling and then a low whisper. "Believe it or not I do care for your wellbeing, John. Please do not over do anything. We are at great risk here. Would you like me to see you?" John felt something stuck in his throat, but decided to push on and ignore the sudden softness and care in the Strider's voice and focus.

"Yes. Please. If you can. I'll find my way to our meeting place. Goodnight Dave. I'll see you soon."

Dave said a soft goodbye before hanging up.

_A/N: yoooo reviews happened, thank you! also, all those Americans out there, congrats on the marriage equality. _


	4. Sentimental Reasoning

Once again, John heads out, and in his rush he doesn't even change his coat. The cold greets him again. Though, it's more a case of going from cold to colder. He doesn't know what time it is, and doesn't care. Though he spares a thought for his wife, who he hears snoring softly.

When he reaches the "greengrocers" he notices it's shut its doors, and it worries him greatly. They are open almost all hours, except from the wee hours of the morning, when people start waking up earliest or when they have reasons of concern towards their business's safety. Were the police near? Surely not. The patrols do not linger long.

Dave arrives shortly after, and he takes a look at John with an unknown emotion before embracing the shorter man, which is _another _new turn for him, and again, John is caught off guard. He is much warmer than John is, which is odd considering if anyone should be used to these temperatures it's John. He feels Dave's breath tickle his ear.

"You look cold," he says and he understands why the sudden embrace, part of John is upset, the other is over joyed. Upset that it isn't an "I'm really glad to see you" embrace, but he still looks out for his "partners" health and offers his heat, so his heart still leaps. Thought the fact it leaps at all concerns him. He doesn't know why it happened and he refused to think on it further.

"It's closed," Dave soon notices. "That doesn't bode well. I think we should move somewhere else," he says this much quieter, and John is sure he is the only one who could have possibly heard it.

"What time is it?" John asks him, and he says it's four in the morning. John is thankful that he has nowhere to be tomorrow but behind his own desk, meaning he can tell his servants to wake him should he wish to nap.

John walks past Derse, and notes that it is also closed, and he starts walking slightly closer to Dave than he already was. He doesn't know where he is leading him. They walk. And walk. But they don't get close to the edge of the city. Soon, though, a large house comes into view, and it is recognised by the name "Strider" decorating the sign by the gate. This gate is unlocked, and it concerns the young businessman, but Dave soon told him that he left it unlocked with a servant keeping watch for his return. He locked it behind him.

The servant keeping watch is dismissed, and John's cold-battered jacket and scarf are taken from him, and Dave as well. He tells his servant to get some rest and thanks him for keeping watch. John likes that Dave is kind to his servants. It's a quality he admires in anyone he sees it in.

He is led to a study. The theme of red and gold seem to make his eyes jump out even more and almost glow in the dim light. John finds himself cold, but no fire is lit, only a few candles so the pair can see. He had no doubt that he would be too hot in a few minutes. The curtains are closed tightly, the door is locked, and suddenly John finds himself against the wall, with Dave running his hands down the others sides. (John is still shivering. He doesn't know if it's the cold or not.)

"So, what thoughts of me could possibly have you so troubled tonight, hmm?" he asks, and John isn't sure, other than the obvious "I was thinking of us." that he is tempted to say, he is unsure of what answer to give Dave. He allows John to think, as he takes off his jacket and loosens up the shirt that the darker-haired man had so hastily put on earlier, he laughs when he realises that John had buttoned it up wrong, but there is a soft whisper for him to shut up, and so he kisses John instead.

The euphoria has not grown stale. Like John thought it always would, when kissing the same person.

When he was younger, searching for the "right woman" (who didn't exist, he simply did not like women in this way.) to finally stop him for feeling broken, he had made many attempts at romance. Each person he kissed, touched, pleasured, and loved always grew stale to him. Even in Derse, despite the vast improvement and enjoyment he got out of his nights there, he almost never picked the same partner twice.

Almost.

Part of John was starting to believe that Dave might be some sort of demon, because there is simply no way anyone could be so addictive. There was just no way. He was far too fickle to still crave someone like this. He was as turbulent as the breeze, and yet Dave was a relatively new constant in his life, constant as the ticking of a grandfather clock. As if he was always meant to be there.

He had known Dave a couple of weeks at most, but their agreement was new and exciting, as was the man himself. And the novelty had yet to wear off. Part of John fears it might do just that later on, but when Dave pushes himself against John, closer than they were before, he decided that that thought is stupid and at the very least could wait until he wasn't being kissed by Dave Striders lips.

John still hadn't answered Dave's question, and so the blonde nipped the others lips in frustration before pulling away.

"Seriously, though. I'm curious." he said.

He felt attached to John in some deep way, and he was unsure of this truth, but John was attached as well. It scared Dave. It scared him because in all of his travels and all of the men (and women, at first) he courted, none of them remained. He wonders if there is a reason, but it is shoved from all thoughts at once, because fate and its kin aren't in the equation here. This is the epitome of desire indulgence. This is tantalisingly dangerous. John may preach about he is merely doing what is necessary, Dave knows he revels in the excitement of breaking rules, just as much as Dave himself does.

Of course Dave wished it wasn't illegal. That he didn't have to hide and lie and cheat. But it is, so he might as well take pleasure in its risks.

"I was just thinking about the other day. You. I couldn't sleep for the life of me." ah yes, Dave recalled that night with perfect clarity. He had seen an angel. It was John. Saying his name and letting out soft gasps. With swollen lips and light (though Dave wished he could make them darker so they would last) bruises already starting to form below the collar line. He remembers whispering the word beautiful without his consent, though he did believe what he said was truth. Before he could get a reaction he introduced his mouth to John in a way he'd been craving for days. The mere memory made his trousers constrict a little and remind him that that very angel is before him again. There is no need to conjure up memories of him when he is about to make more.

Hands run down chests and Dave wished there was a way for the two of them to be closer still. But they don't have all night, and they don't have a bed. He really should have put more thought into where he picked his venue. The thought of John below him on his desk was an image he had gambled to become reality by taking him to his study instead of his bedroom. (It also made more sense, he remembered. The pair of them are supposed to be working.)

Dave was working all right. Working on _undressing John Egbert. _And he was doing a good job. The wrongly buttoned up shirt had been discarded. His lips were on John's again, and he knew that John was more than happy to see him.

He decided that proposing this arrangement to John after their initial "get together" was one of the best ideas he's had in his entire life.

Trousers were a problem, but they were soon discarded and kisses were planted on thighs, hand tangled in blonde hair. Dave knew John liked it when he used his mouth, so use his mouth he did. When he placed his mouth around John, there was a quiet bump from John moving his head back, and Dave couldn't help but (try to) grin. This was what he lived for, lied for, and cheated for, these days.

"_Dave!..." _Dave could tell his partner was trying to keep quiet, but he knew John was also aware of how much Dave liked it when he said his name. Dave liked that a lot. A low hum had John gasping, and trying his best not to move, not to pull Dave's hair to the point of pain. They had to keep this quick and quiet. Dave pulled out the big guns. Suck and hum Strider, suck and hum.

There is a quiet _"Fuck! I'm-" _from John and Dave only increased his efforts. John was done, the tension relieved. For John. Dave was quite the opposite. He had some of John's release on his face, and his trousers were so uncomfortable he was sure it was going to cause permanent damage. John finds himself looking upon the riled-up Strider with sympathy, and puts his hands to good use.

They don't know what to do after. They finally have that time. That aftermath where there is everything and nothing within their grasp. John isn't sure whether he wants to stay or go. He isn't sure if he _can _stay or go. Dave isn't sure if he should ask him to stay. Though he is certain he wants John to stay, but he tries not to acknowledge that.

John was still being pinned by Dave. There was a moment dangling off the edge of infinity, with so many possible outcomes. The tender moments they were denied at Derse and had decided they craved could finally be. Even if it was on an armchair, and not a bed. But part of John doubted they would ever get such a privilege. He had seen a beautiful sight, had actually managed to have the Strider pliant and gasping softly for him, instead of the other way around. He then saw his face soften with bliss, and had put his hands by his hips. He still hadn't moved.

"Do you want to stay?" Dave had breathed, mere centimetres from kissing John again. He wanted to kiss him then, but an answer from John took priority.

John wasn't sure. He did. A part of him wanted nothing more, and he wasn't sure whether to give himself over to that part, or fear it, or ignore it completely. He felt a sense of guilt when Vriska crossed his mind, but what he had just done was far worse than staying with him for a few hours. With that thought in mind he nodded softly and Dave took the opportunity to kiss him again. And in that moment, and all moments like it, he liked to pretend he and Dave were together, more successful and what they were doing was not illegal. That he didn't have to lie and cheat. That he and Dave had something real. Something legal. But even if their _"Habits" _became legal the next day, John would miss the thrill of sneaking around. The thrill of breaking rules, a guilty pleasure John kept indulging, only slightly ashamed after years of "sin" (though never such pleasurable sin of allowing Dave to ravage him). And remembering that technically speaking it wasn't a sin at all helps him. But society painted it as such, and so John couldn't think of another way to describe it.

John redressed himself, properly this time. And Dave led him to a spare room, before looking at him. (Covered in Dave's seed, still flushed red. Still gorgeous.) And looked down the hall to his own room and John, seemingly catching on to that thought, sighed and embraced the Strider, rubbing small circles into his back. The gesture was a lot more gentle than what he was used too. He blamed the hormones that accompany orgasm for their urge to cuddle together, nothing more, and nothing less.

"You know if they found us we would be in trouble, Dave. I'll sleep here." He nods and pulls back immediately. "Good night, John." He said, and wandered off toward his own room, his movements slightly less sharp than usual. John goes to clean up.

Dave wakes himself up a mere hour and a half later, and tells John that his servants will soon start to wake up. He hands him fresh clothes, and puts the soiled ones in a briefcase. "We were working out some finance. One of our partners put some prices up." A soft kiss. "I'll see you Friday, if not sooner." A nod. And John was gone. And a feeling churned within Dave he didn't recognise, nor did he want too. It was too soon for emotions to get involved, he must be overthinking things. Of course.

John wasn't sure what to think. He liked his visit to the Strider household, but it wasn't as simple and disconnected and full to the brim with lust, it was softer, with softer kisses and touches and embraces. With a look in Dave's eyes in more sentimental moments he simultaneously loved and feared. He was used to Dave being a hurricane, and tearing him apart. But he supposed he caught him in a sleepy, sentimental, mood. Nothing else.

_A/N: what's this? Two updates? On the same DAY? It's madness. _


End file.
